Divergent Island
by Marlenemuffins
Summary: The main characters wake up and find themselves on an island. Why are they there? What is on the island? How long will they be there? The POV will probably switch each chapter. Will, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and of course Tris are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent** **Fanfic** \- **Island**

 **A/N: Hopefully the story is better than the summary! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Please read and review! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. They are the work of Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I wake up and feel Tobias' back against mine - as usual. I yawn sleepily and expect to see the wall of our apartment but instead I see sand and hear waves. My head shoots up immediately and I take in my surroundings. We seem to be on some sort of island. Unable to form a thought trail through my confusion, I shake Tobias awake because I know that he will want to see this. He wakes with a start and his eyes widen once he sees the blue sky and the beach we seem to be on. He seems to now understand why I woke him. I stand up so I can get a proper look around. It's not just us, sleeping around us are Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna and Peter (ugh). The sound of my footsteps wakes Uriah - he was always a light sleeper. He seems just as confused as me and after a few minutes he screams, "NOOO! I'M STUCK HERE WITH PANSYCAKES AND THERE AREN'T EVEN ANY POPTARTS!". With this, he manages to wake everyone else up. Once Lynn looks around, she gets up and kicks Uri. Hard.

"That was for waking me up and calling me a pansycake." She grumbles and slumps onto the ground. Marlene's head shoots around until her eyes settle on the water in front of us and widen. She scrambles up and runs over to the ocean screaming excitedly, "The seaaaaaaa!" And splashes around in the water whilst the rest of us try to work out what is happening. Suddenly, Jeanine's voice booms out from the sky and I frown in disgust at the sound of it. I have never liked Jeanine.

"I have deposited you all on this island, and yes it is an island, as an experiment. What for I cannot tell you. That would ruin the experiment. Any way, animals live on this island, I will not tell you which ones so don't ask, and food and water sources exist. So try not to die, and have fun." And then she is gone. We are all speechless and then... backpacks are very ungracefully dumped down in a clump next to us. We hear Jeanine again, "Just so you are all sure, these backpacks mean you no harm, they are just something to get you started - I am not that awful" and her voice disappears again. Christina wanders over to the bags, closely followed by Shauna. They examine them and then Shauna carries them over. She dumps one next to Zeke, one at my feet, one with Will, one next to an angry looking Lynn and one next to a dripping Marlene, who seems happy considering she is drenched and probably freezing. On closer inspection of the bag, I find that it says "Tris" in the corner and all of the others seem to find that they have their names too.

"Why don't I get one?" Peter questions.

"Maybe you're not important enough." Christina states shamelessly.

"You didn't get one either" Peter points out.

"Maybe Jeanine wants us to share" I say expecting everyone to object. "Probably." Shauna agrees. I am pleasantly surprised. At this, everyone seems to shuffle into pairs until it's just Lynn and Peter left. Peter groans as he realises his pairing and sighs loudly.

"Don't look so excited" Lynn says rolling her eyes, "I'm thrilled to see you too. " she says sarcastically. Then we just sit in our pairs: Uri and Mar, me and Tobias, Christina and Will, Zeke and Shauna and of course, Peter and Lynn. We all look around willing someone to open their bag first.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Please read and review! Hope you like it and I will try to update as soon as I can! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of these characters (sadly). :-)

Chapter 2 - Opening Backpacks.

Christina's POV

We all look at each other waiting to see what is in the bags. "OH MY GOSH will someone just open it!" I say, becoming impatient.

"I'll go first!" Uriah shouts

"Um, it is actually Mar's bag" Lynn points out.

Marlene slowly unzips the bag and when it us open enough to see inside, her and Uri both gasp.

"MUFFINS!" Marlene shouts excitedly.

"POPTARTS!" Uriah screams.

Marlene grabs a blueberry muffin from the bag and sinks her teeth into it. I would have gone for chocolate personally but, fine.

"Little brother, you do realise there is no microwave here." Zeke says

"Ah but you see, they are already heated!" Uriah says

"Lucky" Peter grumbles and no one bothers to listen to him.

Uriah and Marlene sort through the rest of the bag and it turns out they also have a towel which could come in handy for Marlene and a full water bottle. Jeanine could have given us more really.

" Ok so who goes next?" Four asks, fiddling with the bag next to Tris.

"We will!" I shout, becoming impatient. Will unzips the bag and pulls out a small bag with a few slices of bread inside it, some paperclips, a magnifying glass, which Will seems happy about, and... "My lipstick!" I squeal and grab it immediately putting it on my lips. Well, my day just got brighter!

"That's it" Will states and Four starts to unzip Tris' bag. He pulls out something wrapped in paper and unwraps it.

"Cake!" He shouts and it is the first time I have ever seen Four so excited about something. He immediately takes a bite and Tris laughs. It is soon clear that Four is absorbed in his cake now and will not continue going through the bag until it is finished. Tris soon takes over. They also have a knife, and another full water bottle.

Shauna tears open her and Zeke's bag. They have another slice of cake, which Four quickly becomes jealous of them for, a t-shirt and a piece of string.

"Useful stuff here." Zeke says sarcastically and Lynn begins angrily tearing her bag open, keeping it away from Peter. In hers is a blanket, another knife and lots of spare clothes.

We gather the possessions we now have and decide to make a kind of tent with the towel, the blanket, the paperclips and some of the spare clothes. We coat the floor with leaves from some of the nearby trees and lie down on a bed of sand and leaves. As I'm falling asleep I can't help but wonder how Jeanine got the information about what we would want in the bags, like my lipstick and the pop tarts. Who knows us all well enough? Then I realise, the only person Jeanine could have asked is Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Preparations**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please read and review! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of** the **characters but it would be amazing if I did!**

Zeke's POV:

I wake up the next morning to the sound of something cracking. I look around and see Four breaking sticks and trying to make a fire. I also see that Tris has found a worm and is using it as bait on some sort of fishing rod she must have made. Marlene and Will are nowhere to be seen, they must have gone exploring. Everyone else is still asleep.

For the first time I try to take in our surroundings. Our tent looks out to the sea. Behind the tent is a grassy area, further back are a few trees. To our left there is a large pile of rocks, to our right there is just more beach.

I get up and walk over to Four to try and help him with the fire.

"Any luck yet?" I ask him.

"Nope. I think Tris might have a fish though." He says and I walk over to Tris to observe said fish.

"Morning Zeke." She says when she sees me

"Morning. Caught anything?" I ask and she just picks up a tiny fish from on the sand and places it in my hand.

"It's not much but it's something." She says

"Bet you anything Peter will want to take over from you though" I point out and at the sound of his name, Peter's head pops up and shoots around. When he sees us with a fishing rod he walks over and says, "Caught anything Stiff?"

Tris starts to answer but Peter keeps talking, "Bet you haven't. Do you want me to try?"

"Fine, I'm bored of it anyway" Tris throws the fishing rod to Peter and shoots me a death glare. I just put my hands above my head, trying to plead my innocence. When Peter catches the fishing rod, he immediately drops it and we can't help but laugh. Peter looks at us, embarrassed but still smug, and slumps down on the floor to start fishing.

Our heads are turned by Four loudly whispering, "YES! FIRE!" and when we look over at him he is doing some sort of victory dance and again Tris and I can't help laughing. I have been friends with this person for 2 years and I have never seen him do this victory dance before. He normally takes on the, 'Scary Four' personality but not today. Once he is finished dancing, he frantically points at the fire which has been roaring at our feet. We give him a clap sand he pretends to bow and we try to cook Tris' tiny fish on the fire.

Marlene and Will return not long after this and congratulate Four on his success with the fire. They tell us that they found apple trees and they empty one of the backpacks. They have 12 apples, a refilled water bottle which they tell us they was from a lake they found and some shells from a different part of the beach which we don't know what we should use for but could come in handy.

"We haven't been around the whole island, there is still much more of it that we haven't seen." Will tells us.

"So there could be anything on the rest of the island." Marlene says. We all eat an apple and wonder what we should be doing on this island and why Jeanine chose us.

Shauna and Christina wake up a few minutes later and eat apples with us.

"I wonder how Jeanine knew what to put in the backpacks because we each had something that we would have liked in there." Christina says, showing her Candor curiosity.

" Maybe she asked someone" Lynn says, walking over to join us. She must have been listening to us when we thought she was asleep.

"But who? The only people that know everyone that well are on this island." Tris says.

"My theory is that she asked Tori." Christina tells us. We consider this for a moment and most of us nod our heads in agreement.

"Would Tori tell her though?" I question, genuinely unsure whether she would willingly tell Jeanine about us.

"If she knew it was to help us, she would" Tris says, she seems sure about it.

"We will found when we're back at dauntless." Shauna says and we try to form a plan of what to do today.

Eventually we decide to split up. Will, Marlene, Lynn, Tris, me and Uriah (Waking him up shouldn't be too hard, he is a light sleeper) will go and explore the rest of the island and Four, Shauna, Peter and Christina will stay here and try to get food and supplies. This could be interesting.

A/N:I will try to update as soon as I can! Sorry if it was a bit of a filler chapter but the next one will be more exciting! I might do a chapter from Jeanine's POV watching them? Let me know whether you would like that or not. Please review and thank you for reading! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Exploring**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! I'm thinking of making the next chapter Jeanine's POV but for now enjoy and read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the characters - I am not** ** _that_** **fantastic.**

Marlene's POV

We walk away from the sand that everyone is used to and head to the small woods the island has. Excited, I skip off ahead towards where Will and I came before. Who knows what time it is now, we have no source of time here. It didn't take us long to wake Uriah up and he seems very awake considering he just got out of bed. He insisted on having at least one of his pop tarts for breakfast before we set off. I walk back towards him and whisper, "Race you to the apple trees?"

"But I don't know where they are!" He objects.

"Does it matter?" I argue and set off running towards the apples ahead of us. Despite his objections, he comes running after me and almost overtakes me but I sprint at the last minute and pass the first apple tree a few seconds before he does.

"YES!" I exclaim and we both start picking apples whilst panting after a long sprint. We shove the apples into the backpack with my name on it and turn to find the others filling up our two water bottles from the small lake we found. Zeke is filling one, Lynn is filling another. Tris and Will are looking around the lake. I turn to Uri and put my fingers to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He just nods, I think he has guessed what I am going to do. I tiptoe up behind Lynn, trying to make as little noise as possible and when I am close enough, I shake her shoulders and shout "LYNN!"

It makes her jump and she gets up and kicks my shin. She glares at me and I run away laughing her chasing after me until we reach a row of trees and I slump down next to one laughing. Lynn sits next to me, also laughing. We sit there enjoying the moment until Zeke comes and helps us both up, telling us we have to move on.

We keep walking until we reach a part of the island that Will and I didn't explore. We see the mouth of a cave and we decide that Tris, Uri and me will go into the cave and try to find anything useful.

It soon becomes clear in the cave that we will not be able to go much further without a source of light since we can barely see anything now. Uri jogs up to the surface and comes back with a stick that is on fire at one end.

"That was fast. I didn't know you could do that" I say. Uri just shrugs and says, "Well, I can." and we keep walking through the cave. I pick up some of the smaller stones as we go and put them in my backpack. They might be useful for something. We keep walking until the walls start to get smaller and we can walk no further. When we do come to the end, there is a cardboard sign there which says, 'You are being watched. - JM'. As if Jeanine wasn't creepy enough. Uriah holds the light up to the wall and we see dozens of moths flying around us, attracted to Uri's light.

"Good job Chris didn't vine in here with us. Or Four for that matter" Tris comments. Neither me or Uri understand what she is talking about, but we don't know Christina or Four as well as she does.

We turn around and get out of the cave significantly quicker than we got in and tell the others that there wasn't really much to see, except for the reminder from Jeanine that we are being watched at all times. When we tell them this they just laugh and I realise I'm not the only one who thinks it doesn't matter if Jeanine is watching our every move.

We head back a different way to the way we came and I pick some flowers on the way because I feel our tent needs some decorations.

When we finally reach our tent, Will, who is leading the way, gestures for us all to stop and then to be quiet. I can't see over Zeke's head so I ask Uri for a piggyback do I can see what is going on. I jump onto his back and see Christina, Four, Shauna and Peter all stood stretching clothes between their arms and close to the ground, looking like they are trying to trap something but I can't see what it is. I try to get a better look and then it hits me. It's a crab. I hold in a laugh when I see what it is and how determined they all seem. They seem to be doing ok. Moving closer to the crab until it doesn't seem to know where to go. We all just watch in silence as they mutter things like, "we will get you" and "almost there" in serious, tired voices. They seem to have the upper hand over the crab until Peter tries to throw the t-shirt he is holding over it and it takes advantage of the gap and runs away before they can trap it. They all instantly sigh and Christina says,"Too early Peter! We talked about this!". Peter says nothing but still has a smug expression on his face. It is only now that Shauna turns and notices us.

"Oh, hey guys. Um how long have you been here?" She says, looking embarrassed.

"Since you started getting closer to the thing" Zeke tells her.

Four looks at us, exasperated.

"That was the third crab that ran away today! " He says, clearly irritated.

"There will be more" Tris says, trying to calm him down.

They also tell us that they have managed to get a lot more wood, catch 3 more fish and expand the tent by moving it to a different area in the trees where we can have a higher roof and the blankets can be fully stretched out.

We light a fire and exchange stories of crab catching and exploring caves whilst we eat a meal of fish and apples. As we're talking and laughing, I fill one of the empty backpacks with sand to make a kind of pillow. I put it behind my head and lye back in the tent and I keep thinking about how life on this island might not be so bad. But for now I stare at the stars ahead of me and let myself drift off to sleep.

 **A/N:Thanks for reading! Please review! I will try to update as soon as I can! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy! Hope you like it! Please read and review! :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have a good enough imagination and I am not amazing enough to own Divergent!**

Divergent fanfic - island

Chapter 5

Jeanine's POV

I stand over my screen in the control room at Erudite. All I can think about is how tedious this is. I've been bored out of my mind for the past couple of days watching these cringeworthy idiots play around like 3 year olds. I just keep telling myself that eventually this will be over and I can fill my time with better things. Hopefully the results we get will be worth the wait. I intend to observe behaviour and find out who is divergent and how they behave in different situations. The island is just for a bit of fun watching them struggle and an excuse for the situations we will be putting them in. At the moment, they aren't doing very much that is exciting or can give us results and I am tempted to add things to the island to try and make it more interesting but one of my top advisors for this, Caleb Prior, thinks we should leave it, so we will. For now. Later I will go to a meeting with Max about identifying the divergents but now I will go and interview some of the families of the subjects of the experiment to try and find divergent behaviour.

I walk into the consultation room just outside my office and find Marcus Eaton, a fellow faction leader sitting on my side of the desk. He sees me and says, "Hello Jeanine. How are you?"

"That is my chair." I tell him coldly.

He nods and goes to sit on the other side of the desk. I sit in my chair and tell him,"I would like to talk to you about Four."

"Who is Four?" He asks.

I sigh, "Your son"

"Oh, Tobias. Well I know that he is a traitor because he left me, his loving father, for the dauntless." He says with certainty.

"I know that" I tell him, "When he was still at home, did you ever notice any... unusual behaviour? Anything that might have suggested he wasn't right for the faction system?"

"Well, after he left for dauntless, I went into his old room and found a sculpture there. I have no idea where he got it from since it was certainly not a possession of any of the abnegation. But he put it there, as if he was trying to tell me something." He tells me.

"Interesting" I comment. I stare at my notepad. I have been taking notes on everything he has been saying.

"Well, you are free to go now Marcus. I will order one of my guards to take you back to abnegation." I say and he leaves. I turn over a page in my notebook as Natalie Prior walks in.

"Hello Natalie. Please have a seat." I tell her. She looks suspicious and doesn't say a word.

"I would like to talk to you about Beatrice." Natalie looks slightly alarmed at this but nods anyway.

"Before she left you for the dauntless, did you notice any unusual behaviour that suggested she wasn't fit for the faction system? " I ask. She still seems nervous.

"Um... not for the faction system, but she never fitted in with the abnegation. We could guess that she was going to transfer to dauntless. She found selflessness a chore rather than something that came naturally to her. She was always daring as a child and was never right for abnegation. She seems to be fine within the faction system though. I saw her on visiting day at dauntless and she seemed to fit in perfectly there. She told me she had lots of friends, it was great fun and she was doing well in initiation." She tells me. My page is full, I have again been taking notes the whole time she was speaking.

"Thank you Natalie, you are free to go now. I will send you back to abnegation with one if my guards." I say. It is now unclear whether or not Beatrice is divergent or not. She seems like she is, but based on what Natalie just told me about her, she seems to fit in fine in dauntless. I will look further into Beatrice. I tuck away my notebook and head to my meeting with Max.

I arrive at dauntless at 3 o'clock exactly, the time of my meeting. I walk into Max's office and sit down, notebook in hand.

"Hello Jeanine. How is the experiment going?" He says.

"Tediously. Now, I have some questions for you. Where did Beatrice Prior rank in initiation? Also Tobias Eaton." I say. He taps something into his computer and says, "Um, first and... first."

"Hmm.. Interesting" I say quietly. "Did you observe any kind of divergent behaviour in any of the following: Beatrice Prior, Tobias Eaton, Uriah Pedra-" I am cut off by Max commenting, " I know the members of the experiment Jeanine."

"Don't ever interrupt me. Are any of them divergent as far as you know?" I say firmly

"Yes, it seems some are" he tells me "What will we do with them? We must do something obviously, divergents are dangerous. But what?"

"We let them finish the experiment, then we kill them." Max smiles at this.

He just says, "That can be arranged"

 **A/N:Ooh! Don't worry - all will be revealed at the end of the fanfic! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter 6! Next chapter I will probably go back to the island but for now enjoy!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in aagggesss but I've been busy! Read and review! I am open to any ideas to include in the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not worthy of owning something as amazing as divergent!**

Divergent fanfic - island

Chapter 6

Natalie's POV

I walk awkwardly towards an erudite car that will take me home. I am shaking from the meeting I just had to have with that chilling woman, Jeanine Matthews. I could never be Candor, I lie too easily. Or at least exaggerate. It was true that Beatrice found selflessness a chore, but she could have lived with it if she wanted to.

I climb into the car slowly, not used to the small space. We either walk or use the bus in abnegation. I know how to use the trains from my time in dauntless, but I haven't been in a car since I got sent into the Chicago experiment.

On the journey home, I am constantly biting my nails and tapping my toes, waiting for abnegation to come into view. I have to tell Andrew about this. I don't know why Jeanine wants information about Beatrice's divergence, but since it's Jeanine, it can't be for a good reason and I will do anything to protect my daughter. I'm slightly nervous that Jeanine will somehow find out that I lied about Beatrice and who knows what they will do to me or her then.

When we finally reach abnegation, the driver drops me next to a bus stop. I thank him and start walking towards my house hastily. I burst through the door and find Andrew in the kitchen.

"I have to talk to you" I say, panting from the fast walk.

"What is it?" He says, abandoning a saucepan of peas he was cooking for tonight's dinner.

"Jeanine wanted to ask if I ever noticed any divergent behaviour in Beatrice" his eyes widen at this.

"What did you say?" He asks, beginning to understand my panicked expression.

"I lied, I had to. I told her that we always knew Beatrice would transfer, but why does she want to know this?" Andrew considers this for a moment and then gasps.

"Marcus was telling me about plans amongst the faction leaders to eradicate divergence." This is all he needs to say before I catch on. We don't need to say anymore.

"I'm going to dauntless" I tell him and burst out the door. I walk quickly to the bus stop and get on the next bus. It takes me to the city centre where I get on a train to dauntless, discovering that I still know how to get onto the trains. When I arrive I go straight to the pit, getting a lot of strange looks in my abnegation clothes. A woman who I think is called Tori spots me and says, "Hi, you're Tris' mum aren't you?"

I jump, surprised that she recognises me, "Yeah, you don't know where Be- Tris would be do you?"

"Oh, uh, come with me" she says nervously and I do follow her since she seems to know Beatrice. She takes me through the tattoo parlour and into a room at the back of it. Tattoo designs are all over the walls and the table.

"Tris was taken from dauntless last week by the erudite. We have been gathering information and believe that she and a few others have been put in an experiment which could be for observing divergent behaviour." She tells me, speaking fast and quietly.

"Who do you mean by we?" I ask

"Just me and a few others at dauntless. Last week, the day after they disappeared, Jeanine asked me about their possessions and what they might want on a desert island with them. This could have been literal, and the experiment could be on an island, or this could be a figure of speech." I try to process it all.

"So... you know about B- Tris' divergence?" I whisper

"Yes. I administered her aptitude test." She says calmly.

"Oh. So what do we do about it? How do we get them out?" I ask, wanting to get involved in her team.

"Well, we have been working on a plan, with help from some of the experts in the control room. We think that we could try and sneak into Jeanine's office whilst she is in a meeting and gather more information and go from there." She says

"Can I come?" I ask. I have to help my daughter.

"We would be grateful of the help. Can you use a gun? Ride trains?" She asks me. I look at her and say, "I grew up in dauntless"

"Meet us at the train tracks outside dauntless at midnight, if you can. We will discuss plans then."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Soooooo so so so so sorry I haven't updated in agggessss! I did NOT forget I just had sooo much going on and I will try to update much more often! Please enjoy this chapter, it is a bit longer to make up for the wait. Read and REVIEW please! Hope u enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters. I'm sure Veronica Roth is not organised than me!**

Divergent Fanfic - Island

Chapter 7

Four's POV

I wake up first. I carefully get up, trying not to wake Tris and decide to go to the pond for some water. I take both water bottles out of Tris' backpack and head down to the pond. Yesterday Tris and I came down here so she could show me where it was. I like it because it is pretty much the only thing on this island that feels natural and sometimes you can even see small fish in the water. Our fishing skills have got better. Together, the 10 of us have managed to catch 3 fish! Big fish too! We were all so happy with our achievements until Lynn said, "I don't actually like fish. I just find it disgusting". She had to find her own food. Uriah has found a new hobby of digging since he saw something glowing under the sand and dug it up to find it was a gun! Not a real gun, just one with plastic bullets but still, a plastic gun! That could give us hours of entertainment and we could even try to use it as a weapon! We have had no further contact from Jeanine. We don't know what we are supposed to be doing. We miss dauntless and our friends there but we are having fun here. My only worry is that everything seems to be working out a bit too perfectly at the moment. I get the feeling something is going to go wrong. For now though, we are happy here.

I finish filling the bottles and head back to base camp where Uriah has woken up. I find him next to the sea, digging in the sand.

"Found anything?" I ask him quietly.

"Not yet" he says.

I leave him to dig in peace and sit on the sand next to our tent. Staring at the waves, I decide to try to fish so I take the fishing rod from the tree that it stands next to and head down to the sea. Soon, Tris wakes with a start. It even makes me jump and I'm not even in that tent. She walks over to me and it's not long before Peter and Marlene are awake from the noise. I continue trying to fish and continue to fail. Eventually I turn to Tris and say, "Maybe you should be doing this instead. I haven't caught a single thing since we have been on this island". At this she just laughs. Before she can answer, Marlene has skipped over here and said, "Can I do some fishing?"

"Sure. You might actually catch something." I say back and she smirks. I hand her the rod and get up. Tris decides to make another fishing rod since that one seems to be in demand at the moment. I help her.

Once everyone is awake and we have another fishing rod, we eat a breakfast of bread and the fish Marlene managed to catch which is quite big. We decide to split into two groups like most days. Half of us will stay around "base camp" and the part of the island we have already explored and the other half of us will go to the other side of the island and explore.

I am next to the lake filling up our water bottles. Tris, Christina, Shauna, Zeke and Uriah stayed near our tent and are trying to get resources in the half of the island we have already explored. The rest of us are exploring the rest of the island. At least, we assume it's an island. I was nominated to spilt off from the rest of the group. Filling up the bottles is now a boring and mindless task which no one wants to do. It was my turn today. I look around the area as I'm doing it. I notice a lizard-y looking animal on top of a rock on the other side of the lake. It's quite big for a lizard. We stare at each other for a while and his heads turns as he tries to work out what I am. He jumps into the lake and swims to my side. I stand up. Can lizards even swim? What is this thing? It gets out of the lake and lands on the grass next to me. I stare at it for a while, puzzled. Suddenly without any warning, it pounces onto my chest and seems to grow to ten times it's previous size. It jumps over my head and grabs me in it's arms. I desperately struggle against it's firm grasp. It wraps it's arms around me and blocks my vision. I'm trapped, one of my worst fears: claustrophobia. I try to take deep breaths and slow my heart rate but it doesn't work because this isn't a simulation. It's real. It tries to pull me closer, briefly loosening it's grip. I seize the opportunity and wriggle out of it's rough, wrinkly arms. I take off running and with it's size and legs it can hardly keep up. I'm screaming for help and I wonder if I'm dreaming, if this was all a simulation. I don't even know where I'm running to and I begin to think about direction when it dawns on me that it can jump. High. Far. At this moment. It soars into the air and lands in front of me, pins me to the ground whilst making some sort of horrible, high pitched screeching noise I can only think of as a victory shout, but it hasn't won yet. He scratches my face with huge claws that came out of nowhere and I only just realise the pain in my leg, probably from being used as a landing point by a huge lizard monster. I hear rustles in the trees around us and I try to release his arms from pinning my shoulders. Suddenly, Zeke and Tris burst through the trees and I'm worried. What if this thing gets us all. Tris has a knife and Zeke has Uri's plastic gun. They exchange a nod and before the lizard even notices them, Zeke has put a bullet through his eye. The beast roars in pain and starts to try and attack them. I scramble to my feet and I watch Tris take aim. She throws the knife and it lands right where it's heart would be. The beast falls to the ground and he is as good as dead. Tris digs the knife out of it and checks the pulse. She shakes her head and a loud, "phew" escapes me. Tris suddenly looks concerned and she jumps over to me.

"Are you ok? Do you want to go back to the tent? Where are the others?" She explodes into questions.

"The others are fine, I think. I went to go and get water and that thing appeared!" I tell her and we limp back to base camp, her asking me questions all the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorrrrryyyy! I know I said I would try to update more often and I promise I will! I have been busy agaaaiiinnn! (I know I always say that but it's true.) Here is chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and REVIEW! Enjoy! :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. I can't think of another "witty" line for this.**

Chapter 8

Tris' POV

When I wake up, I notice I'm not first this morning. A few places in the tent are empty. I scramble to my feet and exit the tent, glancing over my shoulder as I go to check that Tobias is still asleep. He is. Good. It has been almost a week since his encounter with the creepy lizard monster. Since then we've been going to get water in pairs, going anywhere in at least pairs but nothing like that has happened. We haven't seen any animals since then actually but it has certainly made us more careful on this island.

I look around and find Shauna, Zeke and Lynn transporting pieces of wood of all shapes and sizes from the trees to the shore. Confused and still sleepy, I wander over to Lynn who is picking up her next piece of wood and ask, "Umm, what do you plan to do with the wood?"

She gives me a 'really?' look and says, "getting out of here" in a sharp tone.

I wander over to Shauna who greets me much more cheerfully, "Morning Tris! We're building a boat."

Ohh. I nod. "Do you want a hand with that?" I ask and sound very abnegation. Old habits die hard.

"Umm, yeah. We could probably use the extra help." She says so we walk to the wood pile they have somehow created."Not that I haven't thought about it, but how do you actually plan to escape? Where will we go? We don't have a clue where we are." I ask her, amazed that they are actually going to try and do this.

"Well, we were talking to Will, who knows Erudite a little better than we do, and we thought that Jeanine must be spying on us. Otherwise why would she bother speaking to us at the beginning?"

I just nod in agreement.

"She can't have put us that far away from the headquarters because she can only watch us from a certain distance according to Zeke from his time in the control room."

YouI nod again. I can verify that with Tobias later.

"So we think we must not be that far off the coast of Chicago."

By this time we have returned to the growing pile of wood by the shore. I take in everything she tells me and I have more questions than answers, but I keep them to myself for now.

Just then, Tobias comes stumbling out of the tent. We decided his leg was just some bad bruising and he can pretty much walk normally on it now. He is insistent that he is fine and wants to go exploring - I'm trying to keep his tasks fairly simple.

I walk towards him and ask if he wants to come and fill up the water bottles with me.

When we reach the pond, out of earshot, I tell him everything Shauna told me. He just listens and nods - exactly what I did. When I'm done, he verifies that what Zeke said about surveillance is true and seems quite laid back about their plan.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

He contemplates this for a second and says, "What if we never find Chicago?"

This has already crossed my mind and has been battling with my urge to go home for the past ten minutes.

"Then I guess we turn back?" I suggest, already knowing he's going to have an argument ready for this.

"What if we lose our direction? How do we know when to stop looking? How do we know where we should be going? We can't swim- " he sighs

"There are too many faults in this plan."

And I agree with him. It's too risky. We may be dauntless but there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy.

How do we break this to the others?

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Cliffhanger! I have a couple of ideas for other chapters and I will go back to Tori and Natalie at some point but if you have any ideas let me know and I will try to put them in! ;-)**

 **Who else is excited for Carve The Mark?! :-D**


End file.
